


The Ghost & The Kitsune. || Jin Sakai ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: The Sword That Cut's Heaven's [3]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Kitsune, Kitsune!reader, Mild Gore, dad!jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: When Jin hears a tale form the Musician of a Kitsune slaying mongols he’s less inclined to believe it. Just like all the other tales he has encountered he is suspecting to come upon a man though once he happens upon a hidden Inari shrine with bodies of mongols, the Samurai is shocked to find an injured woman.Hearing her pleas, the two embark on finding her missing brother though Jin has come to find that the Musician’s tale holds more truth than he would like to admit.
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Original Female Character(s), Jin Sakai/Reader, Jin Sakai/You
Series: The Sword That Cut's Heaven's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Ghost & The Kitsune. || Jin Sakai ||

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna have this take place after the game, not really going into spoilers, just mentioning of Khotun Khan’s death...that's it....also a warning for some light gore.
> 
> Also I am keeping a certain character alive.

The only thing Jin really had on his mind was to first check on the friends he had made then maybe take a soak in a hot springs before he finally rested. It was a long, hard battle and after he finally killed Khotun Khan he knew his people could finally relax but that did not mean that their were still mongols that remand and its not like he could just forget about those traitorous ronin still running about. 

Hearing a shout of his name he had to bite back a groan as he tugged on Kage’s reins. Slipping off his horse he made his way over to the wandering musician. Know doubt he had one of his tales to tell him, wrinkling his nose he gave the man a small bow before he stood tall.

“How can I help you.”

“Lord Sakai! did you hear of the tale of the wandering Kitsunes! People are saying this creature is slaying mongols!” Barking out a laugh the musician shook his head though his expression quickly changed. “They are hunting this one! they will kill her..you must find the Kitsune my Lord!”

Closing his eyes he placed a smile on his face, while he may not believe the man’s tale of Kitsunes, he was not going to ignore a person in need. “Tell me where to go.”

“Follow the foxes! they will lead you to her.”

“Her?”

Just as he was about to get on his horse he turned to give the musician a puzzled expression. “How are you so sure it is a woman?”

“She has been protecting us! Her family has but they are hunting them! Please! you must go now.”

Pulling himself up on Kage, they then took off. Jin’s eyes scanning for the foxes the man mentioned, though once he spotted a flash of red he slipped of his horse chasing after the creature. The little fox glancing behind it’s self making sure it was being followed though Jin slowed once he saw scattered remains of mongol soldiers. 

Body parts were strew about, covering his mouth he knelt by once of the bodies. “This was not done by a blade...it looks like claw marks.” Hearing out a cry he quickly rushed towards the sound. Not noticing his surroundings he quickly slipped into a gap as he noticed one of the living mongol soldiers stalking towards an injured woman.

Narrowing his eyes he quickly pulled out an arrow, hitting the man before he could strike. It was once everything seemed to calm down was that he noticed her beauty. She looked like she had leaped out of some painting but the sharp voice seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he was in.

“If you are done staring at me, you can help or leave!”

“I...am terribly sorry Miss.” Embarrassed he quickly made his way over to the injured woman.

Cautiously approaching her, he then knelt down in front of her. Pulling out a few bandages he started to tend to the wounds she held. “I am Lord Sakai I -”

“I know who you are....you are the man that defeated Khotun Khan....thank you for saving my life.”

Biting your tongue you knew you would have been killed or enslaved if he did not show up when he did. “My name is y/n...and I need your help.”

Wrinkling his nose Jin’s protest fell on deaf ears as he watched you stand, with a small grimace you looked up at the man. 

“My help can wait, you need some rest....you were badly injured.”Jin quickly caught your form as you stumbled forward. 

“I can not rest...they have my brother...they are going to take him...sell him please..he is all I have left.”

Jin didn’t know what it was but he was having trouble turning you down, he did not know what it was but he found out that he just could not say no.

“Fine...but I am taking you back to my compound..it’s not far from here and we can discus more once we arrived.”

Letting out a small laugh, you relaxed in his embrace as he carried you out off the cove you were hiding in. “So demanding...you are lucky you are handsome...Lord Sakai.”

Feeling his cheeks burn, Jin cleared out his throat as he slipped onto Kage. Giving once last glance at where you were hiding the man finally noticed that you were in a small cove underneath the feet of a large Inari statue, how did he miss the shrine? He would have to come back later to pay his respect’s but now he was focused on getting the help you need. “Please...call me Jin.”

“As you wish...Jin.”

* * *

It did not take long for him to get back to his home with the help of Kage but the man was worried due to you falling silent on the way back. Slipping off his horse he rushed up the steps.

“Yuna! help!”

Hearing his shouts, the young woman met him half way. Seeing the concerned look on the Lord’s face she then looked down spotting you in his arms. Frowning she pressed her hand to your head though stepping back she took a breath in. “She’s warm, bring her inside.”

Listing to Yuna, Jin stayed on her heels then placed you down on the mat. Frowning he tore his gaze away from your heavily breathing form as his friend started to care for you.

“Take care of her.”

Glancing up, Yuna gave him a nod. “Of course Jin.”

* * *

It was hours when Yuna finally emerged, clearing out her throat she made her way towards him. “She’s awake but not happy...if I were you then I’d see her right now.” she states.

Closing his eyes Jin let out a small laugh as he bowed to the woman in front of him. “Thank you Yuna.”

Giving him a smile, she slipped down the halls as he slipped into the room where you were kept.

Clearing out his throat, he watched you slowly stand up and for a moment he could have sworn he saw tails flickering behind you but with a blink they were gone. 

“Must be a trick of the light.” he muttered.

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing...are you well? are you sure you do not need some rest.”

Sighing a small smile tugged at the edge of your lips, you were already strapping a sword to your waist. “I am fine...now lets get going.”

“Is that?”

“Yours...I suppose? It’s not your fathers blade but if we are going to rescue my brother then I need something to defend myself.” You state and with a reluctant sigh Jin turned around. 

“Fine...just tell me before you do something like that.”

Laughing, you gave him a smile though leaning over you gave his cheek a kiss. “Thank you for helping me.”

Fumbling for a response Jin cleared his throat, his cheeks already turning a bright red. “Lets go.”

Rolling your eyes you were still smiling, it was cute seeing the Lord get so flustered though you couldn’t focus on how attractive the Lord might be. Not when you had your brother to find.

“As you wish..Jin...and my name is Y/n.”

Sighing he smiled for a moment as you followed him out of his home then onto his horse and with a small whistle a white horse rushed over to you. Biting your lip you were unsure on how the creature might react to you but with a deep breath you managed to slip on his back.

“Show me where he was last taken.”

“Or course.” Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes then nudged the horse rushing off into the direction.

* * *

You were starting to give up hope on finding him, that you were going to be the last of your kind.

“Brother.” Blinking back some tears you tensed for a moment feeling a hand on your shoulder.

“Please do not cry....we will find him. I promise I will not stop.” Jin whispered giving you a smile.

Taking a deep breath in you let out a laugh glancing down at your lap though your eyes went wide once you managed to catch his scent in the wind you road off with Jin calling out for you.

“Y/n! what is it.”

“It’s my brother! I know where he is.” Pushing the horse to move faster, you nearly slipped off the saddle once you spotted your younger brother. His small frame shaking in a cage as the mongols started to jab at him with the spears the held.

Snarling your fingers clutched the reins as Jin slowed to a spot near you. “We must approach them cautiously...they could still kill him.”

Eye’s flashing a deep gold for a moment, your lips pulled back into a snarl and Jin was shocked to see a pair of fangs. “Their will be death but it will not be my brother.”

You were off the horse in a flash then suddenly you were surrounded in smoke and where you once stood their was now a pure white fox no not a fox a Kitsune. You had for tails and they were moving erratically and with a blink of an eye you were gone.It did not take long for Jin to hear the screams, closing his eyes he couldn’t believe that the musician was right all along and while part of him want to run away he knew that he could not just abandon you. Gritting his teeth he pulled out his blade as he rushed down to where the remaining mongols where.

Blocking an arrow meant for you, he quickly turned his attention to where one of the soldiers was going to stab the young boy. Letting out a growl of his own he quickly sliced the mans arm off before stabbing him in the chest. Continuing the battle he only slowed then put his sword away once he saw that they were all dead.

Seeing the familiar smoke surround your body, he glanced away once he noticed that the cloths were missing. Turning away from you, he made his way towards Kage. Pulling a blanket out of his saddle bag, he watched as you break the lock then tug the boy into your arms.

Your skin was covered in blood though it wasn’t until his eyes finally focused on your backside where he noticed a pair of tails. They were white as snow, minus the blood that managed to get soaked up in the fur.Wrinkling his nose he slowly stepped closer to you was he placed the blanket over your shoulders, covering your body.

Glancing up at Jin you thanked him before you turned your attention back to your little brother, the little boy crying as he held on tightly to you.

“Onēsan! I’m sorry for running off! I was scared.”

Pushing down your own feelings you knew you had to stay strong for him, rubbing his back you were thankful for the blanket that Jin had given you. “Shh it’s okay Masami. You did nothing wrong, you were so brave.”

You hated feeling his tears against your skin but you were just happy that he was okay, feeling him sniffle it broke your heart seeing those big eyes filled with tears. “Onēsan! where are we gonna live?”

“Hush..let me worry about that.”

“What does he mean?” Jin frowned as he clutched his sword tightly in his hand. 

Frowning you continued to calm the little boy keeping your gaze locked on Jins. “After my parents...” Pausing for a moment you sighed. “The mongols burned our home....their are so little of our kind. We’re spread out....it does not matter. I will find a place for us to live.”

“That is unacceptable you can stay with me...in my home.” Jin quickly corrected himself.Looking up at him in shock you did not know how to respond. 

“I...are you sure.”

“It would be my honor.” Jin bowed to you. “You are a Kitsune? if it was not for your kin then I would not be alive right now.”

Sniffling, you gave him a weak smile, holding onto your brother. The tails already vanish. “Thank you...Lord Sakai.”

“Of course Miss Y/n.”

Kneeling down in front of the boy Jin gave him a smile. “Let us get you home.”

It was a long ride back to Jin’s home but you were just happy to have your brother back. He fell asleep rather quickly, the little boy was clinging to Jin the whole ride but while your brother slept you knew you had to clean yourself off and as you made your way towards the hot springs you couldn’t help but let your thoughts drift off to Jin.

* * *

It has been a year since you’ve meet Jin Sakai, a year since the man saved your life and helped you save your brothers and a year since he has kept your secret of you and your brother being a Kitsune. 

You enjoyed the time you kept with Jin Sakai, he was a kind man. Had a good heart and the more time you’ve spent with him the more you were starting to realize your feelings for him and it was clear to you on how much Masami cared for Jin with him already calling him Nīsan.

“Y/n.” Pulled from your thoughts you turned around to find the very man you were thinking of. 

“Ah Jin...how are you this lovely morning?”

Lips pulling in for a small smile he cleared out his throat, you could have sworn the man was blushing. “I am...well...but I want to...want to know if you would like to come on a walk...with me?”

Letting out a laugh, you gave him a smile giving him a small bow. “I will be honored too walk with you Jin.”

The man seemed to visibly relax, a full smile formed on his face as he held out his arm for you to take. Once you looped your arm through his you two were off. The peaceful silence was nice but you wanted to talk to him, you liked hearing his voice.

“Y/n...may I ask you something.”

“Oh? of course.” You were worried about what he might ask, it could be anything. Biting your lip you then turned your attention on the red falling leaves, seeing them always seemed to calm your nerves.

“I wanted to ask....if you like the man that I have become...I’m not...I wasn’t like what I used to be. I was an honorable Samurai but when the mongols came...I had to resort...to unsavory measures. He had the chance to inform the Shogun...but he didn’t.”

Biting your lip you slowed your pace then placed your hand against his cheek. “Your Uncle did not inform them because he know’s you are a good man Jin. You care about your people, he did not tell them because he love’s you.” Lowering your gaze you could feel your heart slamming against your chest. “Jin...may I ask you something.”

Eye’s softening, Jin lent into your palm. Your hand felt so warm against his skin. He did not remember how long it’s been since he has been touched like this, he could listen to your voice all day. “Of course you can y/n.”

Dropping your hands you had to take a deep breath in, you needed to make sure that you weren’t going crazy. Dropping your hand from his face you nervously played with the sleeve of your kimono. “Did you...ever remember playing with a little girl in the forest....or a white fox.”

Jin frowned as he searched his memory, he had a few happy memories when he was a child. “I do remember...playing with a little girl my age...my mother thought she was an imaginary friend.” He snorted at the memory though you hated seeing the sadness in his eyes. “The last time I saw her was before my father found my...sick in the forest...she would stay by my side every night...I do miss her”

Feeling a few tears slip down your cheeks you quickly turned your face away. “I am happy that you were found Jin.”

Heart clenching tightly, Jin did not know if he could laugh or cry at this revelations. “That was you?”

Clearing out your throat you gave him a small nod. “It was.”

“You saved my life....why did you leave?” Grasping your hand gently, you weren’t sure that you could look into his eyes since you were scared with what you might see.

“My father thought it would be best...out kind was already being killed...he was just trying to protect me.”

Shaking his head Jin then pulled you to his chest, holding you close the man pressed his lips to the side of your head gently. “You are here now, that is all that matters.”

“You don’t hate me?”

“How could I ever hate...the woman I love.”

“Jin.” Smiling through your tears you stood on your toes pressing your lips against his. It took a moment for the kiss to register in Jin’s mind but it did not take long for him to return the kiss, his hands moving to the small of your back he hugged you closer to his chest.

Breaking the kiss you then rested your head against his chest, a smile on your lips. “I love you too Jin.”

* * *

Wrinkling your nose, you looked around the room for your youngest child. You knew the little one had to be close. She tended to be anywhere her brothers would go though most of the time her older siblings would run off to train with Yuna or play with Taka since her tiny legs would managed to follow.

“Yuriko! no more hiding! you need your bath!.” Taking a deep breath in you heard light giggling then the next thing you knew a tiny black fox was jumping it you. Sighing you rolled your eyes as a smile tugged at your lips easily catching her in your arms.

“Change back..now.”

Giving your daughter a stern look, it was not until she heard her fathers voice that the little fox changed back. “Listen to your mother Yuriko.”

“Papa!”

Smiling, Jin slipped into the room as he quickly caught his child. She was already looking so much like him, her black hair always tied up thanks to Yuna and her brown eyes holding so much love.

It didn’t take long for two boys to slip in, one two years older than the other one. Though both of them bickering, the young boy was taking after his uncle Masami, with unruly brown hair and hazel eyes while the oldest took after you. He could see so much of you in his eldest son, a responsible boy that he would be proud for him to take over one day.

“Tell Ige that he can not come with me, Taka and Masami!”

Jin sighed as he dropped his shoulders already feeling a headache forming. “Hachirobei...” Doing his best to warn his son while still holding his daughter he was trying to figure out his next step until he heard his Uncles voice break through.

“Jin...I will happily take Hachirobei off your hands.”

“Ojīchan!” The three children shouted as the two boy’s rushed to see their grandfather. The little girl that was sitting on Jin’s shoulders slipped down freeing his hair that was tied on top of his head.

“Ah”

Fighting back a laughter, you walked over to your husband fixing his hair as Shimura did his best to keep the children in line. While the boys easily listened it was your little girl that was the one climbing over him. “I have seen you work so much these past few weeks..I think it’s time that you and your wife enjoy sometime together.

Trying his best to walk over to the man he called his son he handed him a folded paper. “This was where your father would take your mother.” Smiling he tipped his head to the young man. “I think you too would like it.”

Jin let out a sigh of relief as he glanced over his shoulders at you. He knew you deserved some time away from the children. You’ve done so much for them and it was harder due to them being part Kitsune. “We will...thank you...father.”

Placing your hand on top of his you returned the smile to Shimura. “Thank you for this.”

Nodding to both of you, Shimura cleared out his throat as he straightened his form. “Children...say goodbye to your parents. They will be gone for the next few days.”

You two boys seemed fine, while you could see that familiar sadness that Jin would do his best to hide as they made their way towards you. “We will be back to before you know it.” Placing a small kiss on their heads as they said goodbye to both you and Jin. It was your little girl that was having the hardest time with your sudden departure.

Tears swelled up in her brown eyes as she reached out for you and Jin. “No! Mama! Papa! “

You knew Jin would change his mind, he never liked seeing Yuriko cry. He would do anything for her. Just as he was about to take his little one form Shimura’s arms you heard the familiar voice of Yuna. Easily scooping the little girl from her grandfathers arms she started to shush her.

“Now now Yuriko! you don’t have to cry. They will be back soon, but when they are gone it means that we can play together more...and no silly lesson’s.” She teased as Yuriko let out a small laugh.

Relaxing your shoulders you let your fingers weave into Jin’s silently thanking your friend.

“Now shouldn’t you two be heading off.”

Turning to Jin your gave your ever growing family a small bow before turning to face Yuna once last time. “Make sure the boys don’t break Taka’s arm again.”

Snorting Yuna shrugged her shoulders. “It was his fault....but I promise.”

Giving your hand a squeeze, Jin tugged you towards the stables pleased with a chance of getting some alone time with the woman he loved. He just hoped you be a little gentle this time, he never liked trying to come up with an excuse to his children and Shimura on how he got the scratches on his back.

Though seeing your eyes flicker gold and spotting the hazy outline of your tails the man knew he was in for a long night though he couldn’t be happier about that. 


End file.
